The present invention relates to the molding of novel marine floats, particularly seine or fishing net floats, which have the ability to emit light or glow in the dark.
Marine floats are commonly molded from pore-forming resinous compositions such as polyvinyl chloride compositions containing gas-forming or blowing agents. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,475 for its disclosure of such floats and a method and composition for molding them. Such floats have excellent buoyancy due to their closed-cell, gas-containing structure.
Marine floats, such as seine floats and the fishing nets supported thereby, represent a hazard to boating at night because such floats are impossible to see in the darkness. Collision accidents can result in damage to the boat motor or propeller and to the floats and nets.
The use of brightly-colored paints, including fluorescent paints, on such floats does not solve the visibility problem in the darkness since such paints can only be seen if some amount of light is present to be reflected thereby. Also, such paints become eroded or worn from the relatively soft and pliable surface of microporous resinous or foam floats, during use, so that any advantage which justifies the expense of applying such paints is soon lost or severely diminished.